Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End
by Prongs85
Summary: The crew of the Pearl, plus Will and Elizabeth, set sail to World's End to search for Jack. But they are going to do so under the command of a new captain, John Kevins. What does this character hide in his past? Why is he so determined in killing Davy Jon
1. Meeting John Kevins

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of "Pirates of the Caribbean", the only character I own is John Kevins.

**A/N:** I fell in love with the series and simply had to write this, lol. This is my first POTC fiction, although not my first fic in general, so please be kind with me, read and review and let me know if you think something's wrong, ok?

**Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End**

**Chapter 1: Meeting John Kevins**

Tia Dalma stood near the stairs, and everyone was looking up where two feet had appeared, then the mysterious captain started descending the steps.

Finally he was in front of them. He was a tall, black haired man. His eyes were brown, he had a sword and a gun on his hips. Looking at his face you could see he had been through lots of adventures, and since he was standing there, it was clear he had always come out alive.

Elizabeth couldn't stop thinking that he was handsome, in his own way. Maybe more than really handsome he was charming. And confident. You could see that from his face, he feared nothing.

"So" he finally spoke. "You lot are determined to go searching Captain Jack Sparrow, uh?" he said, looking everyone of them.

"Yes" they all answered.

"Ok, then. If you're willing to risk your life in the mission, let's go" the man said. "Oh, by the way, I'm Captain John Kevins" he added, extending his hand. After the presentations, they started to move, boarding on the boat they had come on to see Tia Dalma.

Once on the river, the captain guided them to his ship. It seemed fine, although maybe not used in years.

"Captain, if I can, why is your ship hidden here? It seems it is a lot you didn't use it"

"Young Turner" the man replied, "can you be in more places at the same time?"

Will shook his head.

"I suspected it. So, let's say I was far away from here on another ship, and now that I'm back, I'm boarding this one again. Welcome on the _Silver Bullet_, my dears"

It was a beautiful ship, with silver sails, and just seeing it you could bet it was damn fast. It was also well armed, as it had cannons on all the sides of it, even on the stern. And it was big. Elizabeth looked at it in awe, while Ragetti and Pintel were talking between themselves about its greatness.

Gibbs suddenly realised. "Of course! How could I have not recognised you immediately! You're THE Captain John Kevins, the one who scared the European fleets all around the world! You're a legend!"

The captain just smiled. "Yes, Gibbs, I can say I've done my fair share of pirating around the world. As for being a legend…Davy Jones is a real legend. There's not a sailor who doesn't know him or his story" he ended, with a bitter smile.

They worked hard to free the ship from the plants that had grown around it.

While working, the Captain told them some of his adventures. Elizabeth was particularly interested, as she ahd always loved the pirate stories, although she never expected to become part of one.

"…and so, that time in Puerto Rico, we managed to sack fifty merchant ships in three weeks. They called us "The Devil's Ship", but I've never really understood why. After all, we were just doing our honest pirating actions…"

Once they managed to take the sea, Gibbs neared John. "Captain, how will we find where Jack is?" he asked.

"Everyone has his tricks, don't you think Mr. Gibbs?" the captain said, winking. Then he opened a can on his belt and took a map, so that everyone could see.

Placing the map on the deck, he closed his eyes to concentrate, and a route started glowing on the map, from where they were to where Jack was supposed to be, trusting the object.

"See? Jack Sparrow has his compass, I've got my map…"

The whole crew, made of Gibbs, Cotton, Ragetti, Pintel, some men from Tia Dalma and obviously Will and Elizabeth, was left speechless.

"Come on, people. Do you want to find Sparrow or not? There's lots of things to do on board, this is not a cruise!" John suddenly shouted. Everyone was shaken from his daze and went back to his position.

"Mr. Gibbs, take the wheel" Kevins snarled then, before retreating to his cabin, a bottle of rum in his hand. "I'm going to get reacquainted with my cabin, it's passed too much time from the last time I've seen it" he added, taking a long swig of rum.

Once he was gone, Elizabeth walked towards Will.

"Why do pirates always have to drink rum?" she asked, disgusted.

"They have to pass the time in some way during the long journeys" he replied without even turning toward her.

"So, what do you think of him?" she insisted, trying to exchange some words with her fiancè, something she had not been really able to do since the _Pearl _had gone down.

"Seems fine enough. At least he is not like Barbossa" the young man replied before walking away. She sighed, wondering what was wrong with him.

"Will, what's the problem? Why are you not speaking to me?" she said, following him.

"Why? You don't know it?" he asked, ironically.

"No, I don't" she said, placing her hands on her hips. "You're acting like a spoiled brat, you know"

"We will talk later" he said, walking away. As much as he was angry, he would not embarrass her in front of the crew.

She stomped away, fuming. "I swear that man will drive me crazy" she thought, locking herself in her cabin.


	2. Arguing and Making Peace

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of "Pirates of the Caribbean", the only character I own is John Kevins.

**Chapter 2: Arguing and Making Peace**

Will Turner was a man who kept his promises. That night, he and Elizabeth locked themselves in a cabin, to discuss the matter.

"Let's go straight to the point. Why did you kiss Jack? Why did you chain him to the mast?" he asked, his tone hard.

"What? You saw that?" she said, shocked. She had thought he couldn't see her…

"I'm doing the questions here. You answer me" he said, slamming his fist on the table.

She retreated, scared. That was a first for him, to lose his temper that way toward her.

Elizabeth then ran away, out of the cabin and on the deck, tears staining her cheeks. Up there, she met Captain John Kevins.

"Miss Swann, you should be resting for tomorrow" he said to her. Then, looking better, he saw her tears.

"I get your little chat with Mr. Turner didn't go well, uh?" he teased her. She shook her head, curling in a ball on the deck.

"Oh, come here. I could use some company. The night is long, after all…"

She tentatively moved toward the man.

"So, tell me. What's the problem between you and young Will?"

"Let's say we were going to get married, but when the Kraken attacked the _Pearl_, I understood that it was searching Jack, so I tricked him. I knew Jack fancied me, so I kissed him and while doing that chained him to the mast. Will saw that, and he's angry"

John looked at her. "I would say that Jack Sparrow had good taste" he commented, smiling. Elizabeth blushed the tiniest bit. "And, I would add that Will Turner is a lucky man to be the one to marry you"

"That is if we resolve this row" she huffed.

"Oh, you will. But, the fact is, Miss Swann, that young Turner is right to be angry. I would be too, if my fiancé was to do something like that…"

Elizabeth sighed, looking at the stars. "I know. But that seemed the only way to save ourselves…"

"Well, I suggest you go back inside and tell that to young Will. I'm sure he won't stay angry for long if the two of you explain your positions well, and then you'll have an agreement" John said.

"Captian, if I am not asking too much, you seem kinder than most pirates, and with a better understanding of relationships...I wonder why" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, Miss Swann, you're lucky that I've drunk enough to be in the mood to talk. Do you know the legend of Davy Jones?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Although not so well"

"OK, then you know he took away his own heart because he was suffering for one woman. I can say my destiny is not so different, only I chose to remain human, feel, live, and maybe suffer again. I was engaged, once, Miss Swann, but then she was killed by Davy Jones' crew that sunk the ship she was sailing onto. This is why I know what you and young Will are going through, more or less. Now, down you go to speak with him" the captain ended, taking once more a swig from his bottle of rum, and effectively emptying it.

"Damn. I guess I'll go down with you, as I've got to take another bottle of rum in the hold"

Elizabeth crinkled her nose, as the captain's breathe was a clear indication of how much alcohol he had already had, then entered the same cabin where she had started that argument with Will. She found him still there, on his bed, sleeping.

He had a photograph of him with his parents in his hand.

"He's so cute" she thought, smiling. Then, careful not to wake him up, she lay near him, snuggling close, and soon sleep took her too.

Next morning, Will woke up first, feeling a weight on his chest. Opening his eyes, he saw it was Elizabeth. Tentatively, he caressed her hair, sighing.

"Oh, Elizabeth…what I'm going to do with you?" he mumbled, before gently moving her apart, and standing up to go join the crew on the deck.

She didn't appear outside before another two hours, and when she did, she went straight to him.

"We need to talk"

He followed her, hoping this time it would go better than the last one.

"I know, I made a mistake doing that" she started. "But I didn't see another chance. I mean, the Kraken was searching for Jack, and till Jack was with us, we were in danger too. Instead, leaving him behind, it would attack the _Pearl _but not us on the boat"

"Yes, I understand this" Will said, trying to keep his temper under control. "But Elizabeth, you've always despised the pirates for their foul and treacherous actions, although the stories about them were your favourite ones, and what you did is exactly what a pirate would do! You acted like you were one of them!"

"What about you, Will? Stealing a key, tricking the legendary Davy Jones, "commandeering" a ship of the Royal fleet with a famous pirate, after having freed that pirate from prison…aren't you becoming a pirate too?" she spat.

"I'm destined to it" he said, caressing the knife his father had given him. "But not you" he added then, softly.

"If you're going to become a pirate, I want to too" she defiantly said.

"Why? Why do you want to become something we have learned to despise, just to be with me?" he asked.

"Because I love you, Will" she honestly admitted. "As much as, and maybe even more than when we were going to get married"

"You're telling the truth?" he asked, uncertain.

"Yes, I am. I admit that kissing Jack, although part of a plan to trick him, was not something so disgusting, and I admit I was curious to do that, but now it is in the past. It is something I felt I had to do, and I did, but now that I've satisfied that curiosity, I'm all yours, and no other man will ever taste my lips"

Will grinned, he could see in her eyes that she was sincere, so he hugged her, sealing their deal with a passionate kiss.

"You know, I didn't really see you chain him to the mast. I guessed it. It seemed just too strange for Jack to sacrifice himself to give us a chance…as I once said him, there are no heroes among thieves" he said before claiming her lips again, sealing their agreement on the matter.


	3. Dead's End

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of "Pirates of the Caribbean", the only character I own is John Kevins.

**A/N:** Come on guys, one hundred hits and just one review? Please, leave me a comment, so I know if it is good, or it sucks…whatever you think of it, tell me!

**Chapter 3: Dead's End**

While the crew of the _Silver Bullet_ was searching for him, Jack Sparrow was still in the stomach of the Kraken. Whole, but prisoner.

"Hey, you, Beastie. Can you hear me? It's been a pleasure travelling with you, but don't you think our trip has been long enough?"

No response.

"Ah, probably you don't speak English, I see. Well, if at least I could have some rum, I could get drunk and not think about it anymore…" he mused, once again sitting in that smelly place that was the Kraken's belly.

Some time later, however, Captain Jack Sparrow was granted his wish. He was sleeping, not too peacefully to tell the truth, when he was spitted out by the beast, an island visible at the horizon.

Finding himself suddenly in the water, Jack woke up, and grinned, seeing the retreating form of the giant squid.

"Hey, Beastie, you're so kind!" he said. "Aye, you really are" he added then, turning to see where he was.

"You could have been even kinder and could have spitted me a bit nearer to the land, luv" he mumbled, starting to swim.

Hours later, he crashed on the white sand of the beach, exhausted. "Boy, if I knew it was so tiring I would have stayed into dear ol' Beastie…" he mumbled. "I'm so tired I can't even stand up and search some rum, damn!"

However, he was safe and for what he could say, he was alive. "But I'm without my _Pearl_!" he whined, after he regained some strength. Then he decided that he better search the island for something to eat or at least some rum to drink.

Wandering on the white sand, he came to some wrecked ships. He inspected them, one by one, and managed to get some supplies. He got food for at least a week and lots of rum. Which probably would still last less than the food, knowing him.

First thing he did was to accumulate those things on the beach, where he established his "base", and then he took a long, long swig from a bottle.

"Ah, now things are looking up. At least, I have rum" he exclaimed satisfied.

Still with the bottle in one hand, he started wandering in the woods behind the beach, although a bit wary. Last time he did something like that he almost got cooked.

"Not good" he commented thinking back to that experience. But in the woods there was no sign of living creatures.

"Bloody Hell, where am I? There are no animals, no men, and especially no women on this island!" he bellowed, sitting once again on the sand, drinking his rum.

"Jack Sparrow, you won't find one single living creature here" a voice came to his ears.

"What? I'm not so drunk to hear voices yet!" he protested, then focusing better he saw something that resembled a ghost in front of him. "Who are you, and why are you so pallid? The sun does you no good, mate"

"I'm dead, Jack" the ghost said. "Everyone here is"

"But I'm not dead. Am I?" he said, taking another sip from the bottle.

"No, you are not. Not for now, at least, which means you still have something to do on this Earth. I don't know what, but surely you do, or you would be dead like me. So, my advice is, go away from here, and do what you must"

"But who are you?" Jack asked, squinting his eyes.

"I? I'm just a sailor, you probably don't know me, but I've heard of you. In my whole life I've dreamed to be in your crew, so now I'm doing what I can to "save" you, if you can call that so…"

"Oh"

Jack studied the ghost for a while. "Can you tell me something, sailor? Why are those ships here?"

"Jack Sparrow, you're at Dead's End, if you haven't understood that" the ghost said, almost losing its patience.

"I suspected it. So those are wrecked ships come to rest here for the eternity, right?"

"You're smarter than I thought, Jack"

"I fool everyone, thanks" he said, with a slight bow.

"But you're just a bit wrong. Those ships did not technically sink, they arrived here brought by the sea, once their crew was dead. They wrecked on the island, not before arriving here"

"That's just a technicality, lad" Jack said, moving with his usual stagger.

Finally, Jack and the ghost parted ways, and the captain took a boat from the wrecked ships, loaded it with food but mostly rum.

"Never sail without enough rum, that's the first rule" he said, accompanying it with ample gestures of his hands. Staggering a bit, he pushed the boat in the water, and started rowing.

"Ok, so now I'm going away from here, but where am I going?" he wondered.

Thinking was not something that went well with having drunk so much, so it took some time before Jack remembered one precious thing in his possess.

"My compass! I'll use it to go toward what I want more in this world!" he exclaimed, opening it. The dial spun madly, without never stopping.

"Ok, so, what is that I want more than anything on this world?" he asked himself closing his eyes.

"Let's see, there's the _Pearl_, but that has been sunk. There's rum, but I've got it here. There's Elizabeth, but it is not a good idea, after all if I'm here it is her fault, then there is Davy Jones' heart. Aye, the heart. I need that!"

Concentrating, he managed to make his compass work, and started rowing in the direction it pointed.

Captain Jack Sparrow was once again on the sea.


	4. Battling the Kraken

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of "Pirates of the Caribbean", the only character I own is John Kevins.

**A/N:** Guys, guys...the review count is still low...please, leave me acomment, even if you loathe my fic, just let me know! Now, on with the story we go...

**Chapter 4: Battling the Kraken**

The _Silver Bullet_ was as fast as the _Pearl_, plus they were lucky. Wind was pushing them at great speed toward World's End, and soon they would be reaching the island where the souls of the pirates of the whole world went to rest after dying.

Ragetti was on the crow's nest to look at the horizon, and he was the first to spot a little boat rowing in their direction.

"There's a boat there!" he shouted, and everyone looked where he was pointing.

"Do you think it's him?" Elizabeth asked Will.

"I don't know, but I definitely hope he is, so we can go back to Port Royal" he said, pulling her close.

"Mr. Turner, you will share moments with your wife-to-be when the adventure is finished, now I need you to go work on those sails!" Captain Kevins snarled.

Will reluctantly left her and went to do his duty, till they finally reached the little boat. And inside, they could spot someone.

"For all the treasures on earth, it's Jack!" Gibbs shouted. Everyone on the ship cheered, and even Captain Kevins let a wide smile spread on his lips.

"So, I see you lot have come to search me, how kind of you" Sparrow said, looking at them. Then his gaze lingered on Elizabeth, who blushed.

"Miss Swann, I reckon you've become quite a pirate, as I already said you last time we saw each other" he said to her, before going to meet the captain.

"He's angry at me, and he has every right to do so" she mumbled.

"Angry? I've never seen Jack Sparrow angry, more than two minutes that is. And even if he was, a good bottle of rum would wash it away" Will said, to reassure her. He knew she felt guilty for doing such an act of, you must call things with their name, piracy.

Meanwhile, at the wheel presentations were in order.

"I reckon I should thank you, captain…"

"John Kevins" the other man said, shaking Jack's outstretched hand.

"This name sounds familiar...have I battled you before?" Jack said, mulling over it.

Kevins grinned. "Jack, we were together on the _Pearl _when your father was the captain!"

"Oh"

Then Jack grinned, patting the other man on the shoulder. "I find you quite well, John. This ship seems to be damn fast, for not being the _Pearl_."

"That could be because it is built to be almost a copy of it…look well at it, you'll find that just little things are different, for example the number of the cannons, and their dimensions. This ship is far better armed than the _Pearl_ but for the rest it is almost identical. The sails are silver instead of black, but hey, that gives us an advantage, they don't think you're a pirate as soon as they see you" the man ended winking.

"Sorry to disturb your reunion" Will intervened, "But I was thinking that now we have rescued Jack, so we should go back to Port Royal"

"Not so soon, Mr. Turner" Kevins snarled.

"What do you mean? The mission was to rescue Jack, we have him now!" Elizabeth protested.

"Ah, but I fear that rescuing Jack was just a cover to the real mission" Kevins said, grinning. "I'm a pirate after all…"

"So, what do we have to do now?" Will said, clearly annoyed.

"Nothing we can avoid, Mr. Turner. I want to send the _Dutchman _to rest on the bottom of the ocean once and for all, and we should do it even if we didn't want to, because they are just some miles ahead of us, as you can see" the captain said, passing the telescope to the young man.

And there it was, the _Flying Dutchman_, coming right in front of them. Or, better, it seemed to be waiting for something.

"Everyone, go down in the cannon room, prepare to fire" the captain bellowed. "You too Jack. You're not useful here"

"What are we going to do if the Kraken attacks?" Gibbs asked.

A sinister smirk crept on Kevins' lips. "Let it come"

Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"Come on, take your positions, everyone!" he bellowed, and everyone ran to do his part.

On the _Dutchman_, Jones was looking the _Silver Bullet_ through his telescope.

"What ship is that?" Hammerhead asked. "It resembles the _Black Pearl_, but the Kraken took care of that one…"

"It is the _Pearl_'s almost twin. And at the wheel there is no one else that its captain, another one who's always been an opponent of mine's. John Kevins"

"THE John Kevins?" the crew asked. "The one who managed to rob Singapore all on his own?"

"Yes, exactly him" Jones snarled, throwing away the telescope with his tentacles. "Summon the Kraken, and let's see what the _great_ Kevins can do against it" he ordered, and soon the sinister beast moved to attack the _Bullet._

"He's coming! The Kraken's coming!" everyone shouted on the ship when they spotted the usual bulge in the water.

"Stay calm. Just fire at it with the cannons, I'm positive that you, Mr. Turner, can lead the crew in that operation" the captain shouted.

"Yes, we've done it last time, but it didn't work…"

"Do it. Haven't I said that the cannons of this ship are more powerful than the ones of other ships? I'll take care of the rest" Kevins ended mysteriously.

Wondering what he was thinking, everyone readied the cannons to shoot.

Slowly the tentacles of the giant squid started moving up the sides of the ship, and Will kept the men calm enough to follow his orders.

When he reckoned the moment was right, he shouted.

"Fire!"

All the cannons shot simultaneously, and the sea was filled with squid blood, and pieces of tentacles.

"We've defeated it! Without tentacles it can't sink the ship!" Ragetti shouted, just to be shut up by the ship being shaken violently.

"It seems it still can sink us" Jack said, with his usual calm demeanour. "John, what do you plan to do to get rid of Beastie?"

But John Kevins did not respond. When they emerged from the cannon room, the deck was completely deserted.

"Where has he gone?" Will asked, while Elizabeth cursed. "Pirates! Never trust them!"

"You should have more faith in your captain, Miss Swann" a voice reached them.

Looking up in the sky they saw him in the crow's nest.

"John, what are you doing there?"

"We have cut off almost all his tentacles, but not the biggest one. It keeps that one as the last weapon to sink the ship, because it really is impossible to cut. It is too thick, so it is the beast's strength. But, it is also it's weakness"

They noticed the captain had a sword in his hand, and it was extremely lucent.

"This, Mr. Turner, is something only a master blacksmith like you could be able to do" Kevins told him, seeing his curiosity. "I got it from a Chinese, some years ago. It will kill the Kraken if I manage to slash its biggest tentacle with it. It's made of 100 pure silver, and I know for sure that the beast can't suffer that material. Pure silver is venom for it, and in the biggest tentacle the beast has its most important arteries. So, slicing it with this blade will bring the venom directly to its heart, savvy?"

Everyone was speechless.

Soon later, the Kraken attacked again, this time an enormous single tentacle emerged rapidly from the water, rising high in the sky, and just when it was ready to fall back on the ship, captain Kevins lunged for it, using a rope to reach the beast, then he proceeded to quickly cut through it more than once, passing between the tentacle and the ship three or four times, every single one effectively hurting the animal with circular blows that cut deep in the Kraken's flesh with the silver sword.

An extremely loud howl of pain could be heard, and as quickly as it had come out, the tentacle fell back in the water.

"Let's go!" John shouted. "Everyone, make the ship move as fast as you can, we're not safe yet!" he bellowed while reaching the deck again.

"How can we know we killed it?" Elizabeth asked.

Captain Kevins didn't respond, merely ran at the wheel and quickly turned the ship starboard.

Almost at the same moment the ship moved, where they had been the enormous body of the Kraken came to the surface, lifeless.

"I guess that answers your question, Lizzy" Jack said.

On the _Dutchman_, Jones was positively fuming. "You'll pay for this, Kevins!" he snarled, while looking with the telescope at the other ship. That was the moment he spotted someone that made him even angrier.

"Jack Sparrooow!" he growled. "I'm coming to take back my heart!"

Jones and his minions had searched the _Pearl _once it had been sunk, but there was no sign of the heart. They had assumed Jack had it on him when the Kraken had swallowed him, so that was the reason why they were heading to Dead's End. Jones knew even too well that it was the place where the dead pirates rested for the eternity, their souls wandering on the island.

Fate wanted that they met the _Bullet_, and now they found out Jack Sparrow was, after all, still alive. Jones didn't lose another moment, and immediately went on the deck of the other ship.

"Give me my heart" he hissed to Jack' while his crew kept hostage Will and the others.

"I don't have it" Jack said. "I thought I did, but someone stole it from me"

"Bullocks! I know you have it, who else could?" Jones shouted, almost choking Jack so hard was his hold on his neck with his crab hand.

"See, Jones, this has always been your fault. You always jump to conclusions" Kevins sneered. "And more than once you've been wrong. Do you really think if Jack had your heart the _Pearl _would have been sunk? He would have killed you before you could summon the Kraken"

"Stay out of this, Kevins!"

"Enough, Jones. I won't allow you to come on my ship and command me and my crew around" Kevins said, freeing himself from one of Jones' crewmen, his eyes hard and determined.

He took his sword and started duelling with the other captain, and from there hell broke loose as the rest of the crew did the same and started battling the ones of the _Dutchman_.

Many of the half human half sea creatures were killed, and Jones retreated with the ones still alive.

"I'll be back, and this time the two of you won't escape me" he threatened Jack and John before vanishing as quickly as he had arrived. But before he did, he managed to take Elizabeth with him.


	5. Tortuga

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of "Pirates of the Caribbean", the only character I own is John Kevins.

**A/N:** As usual, please R&R. It really means a lot to me to know what do you think of my story...

**Chapter 5: Tortuga**

"Elizabeth!" Will shouted, but to no avail. The _Dutchman _had already moved at high speed and was almost out of sight.

"We'll save her, mate. I'll make Jones pay for this too, so you don't worry, savvy?" Kevins said, putting one hand on Will's shoulder.

"Can I trust you?" Will said, desperately.

"Yes, lad. You can. I've been in your place many years ago, I won't annoy you with details but he took my fiancé too, and I'll make him pay for that. I've sworn it on my honour, so you can trust me on this"

Then the pirate walked away to take the wheel. The _Bullet _moved again, on the opposite direction they had come.

"Where are we heading now?" Will asked.

"Tortuga. We need to refill the ship with supplies, and then we will have to find Jones' heart" the captain answered, while looking at his map. "From what Jack told me of your adventure, I've no doubts that the heart is in Port Royal. Norrington took it, and probably now he has used it to regain his position in the British Navy, giving it to Beckett" the captain said sourly. "And if the West Indies Company has the heart, they can control the sea and kill every single pirate, using Jones. We must stop them, even if this means we will have to destroy Port Royal"

"Destroy Port Royal?" Will gasped. "You can't be serious!"

"I don't want to, but if the need will come, I'll do it" Kevins spat back. Will retired to his cabin, the pain for losing Elizabeth still too strong to let him stay out and discuss with a bunch of pirates.

"I just hope he keeps his promise. As for Port Royal, maybe it won't come down to that. If I know Norrington and Beckett just a bit, they will already be in the sea searching for Jones. Or, better, waiting for him to come to them. After all, if the heart, even outside his body, is what keeps Jones alive, he must have a connection to it. Probably, the rage against Jack didn't make him think about that, but the moment he remembers it he will try to feel where the heart is, and then will go there. Norrington and Beckett will be waiting for him, but not at Port Royal. They can't be seen making agreements with someone like Jones" he reasoned before falling in an uneasy slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just like Will had imagined, Norrington and Beckett had left Port Royal.

"So, Commodore, what is your plan?" Beckett asked, pouring some wine for him and Norrington.

"Well, Lord Beckett, I was thinking the first blow to piracy should be given where the major number of pirates is, when they stay on land. Tortuga. We go and destroy it. As for Jones, I guess he'll find us when he realizes we have his heart, so we should not worry about him"

"Tortuga…yes, that place is famous for being a pirate hideout. I approve your plan, Commodore. Tortuga, then, and I want no one to remain alive. The city must be destroyed, even who is not a pirate, so that it will give signal to those that help pirates too. Like two that we know really well, right Commodore?"

"Right. William Turner and Elizabeth Swann. If I think I had even asked her to become my wife…"

"You'll have your revenge, at due time, Commodore. Now, give orders to sail. I want Tortuga destroyed soon" Beckett sneered.

Norrington smirked and nodded, leaving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on the deck, Jack and John were talking while directing the ship toward Tortuga.

"So, Jack, what did you do to piss off ol' octopussy face that way?"

"Well, basically we had an agreement that I would be the Captain of the _Pearl_ for thirteen years, and then my soul would have been his. But, of course, I had no intention to become part of his crew, after all the _Dutchman_ already has a captain, so…"

"So you thought you could make another agreement with him, taking his heart and exchanging it for your freedom, right?"

"Right" Jack grinned, taking a long swig from his bottle. "But everything got wrong, we lost time because young Will and Norrington wanted the heart too, for their own reasons…"

"I can see Norrington wanting the heart, but why young Will?"

"Well, I kind of tried to give Jones him in my place, to pay my debt, but the fact is, on the _Dutchman_ the boy found his father, Bootstrap Bill, you remember him, right?"

"Bootstrap is on the _Dutchman_?" John asked, shocked.

"Aye, he is. So, young Will wanted to kill Jones and free his father, a totally noble intention, mind you, but if he did, who would have stopped the Kraken from hunting me?" Jack said, gesturing with his hands.

"Jack, Jack. If you killed Jones, the Kraken would have lost its aim. Still alive it would have been, but free from Jones' orders, so it would have stopped hunting you"

"You sure?"

"Aye" John grinned, drinking some rum.

"Oh"

"Land is ahead!" Pintel said from the crow's nest.

John took his telescope, and what he saw was no good.

"Let's hurry. Jack, go and wake up everyone, make them take all their weapons, and prepare the cannons. Tortuga is under attack!"

In few minutes everyone was on the deck, ready to fight.

"Who's doing this?" Gibbs asked.

"Royal Navy" Kevins snarled, looking through the telescope. "I bet our friends Beckett and Norrington are behind this, and they are probably here too. Let's go give them a lesson" he sneered.

Soon the _Bullet_ had the cannons ready to shoot.

"Fire!" John ordered.

"Hem, we're still too far, mate" Jack whispered to him.

"Didn't I tell you this ship is better armed than the _Pearl_?" the captain said, smirking. "Just wait and see"

And right he was. Even from a distance, the _Bullet _managed to hit repeatedly the Royal Navy ships, sinking them one after one. From all sides of the _Bullet _the cannons fired, and it was good the ship was equipped that way, because other Royal Navy ships came, trying to surround them, and the soldiers all expected but being shot from the stern of a ship. It was one of the little tricks Captain Kevins was really proud of. Of course the ship sustained some damages from a couple of ships who managed to near it enough o shoot, but nothing too serious.

So, the crew of the _Bullet _went down on the island, and helped battling the soldiers who had managed to land, who were soon killed. In the end, the fires were put out, and only few inhabitants had died in the attack. What made Jack angry, though, was that the pub had been destroyed.

"Where am I going to get rum now?" he whined.

"We've to make supplies for the ship, right?" Will winked at him, running in the opposite direction.

In a couple of hours, the _Bullet _was once again leaving, the anchors were up and the wind was pushing them strong. But the captain was not happy.

"What's the problem? We saved the town!" Jack said.

"Yes, but we didn't find Norrington and Beckett. I wanted to pass them through their heart myself" John barked.

"If you two allow me, I would like to kill Beckett myself. I've got an open bill with him" Will said, entering the room, a bottle of rum in his hand. Jack and John grinned at each other, noticing what Will couldn't yet understand.

Far away from them, on a ship well hidden by the rocks, Norrington was looking the _Bullet_ with his telescope.

"Lord Beckett, I guess we've got another tough pirate to deal with. I have already seen that ship, the _Silver Bullet_. The captain is John Kevins, and I assure you he's as difficult to capture as Sparrow, even more maybe"

"Well, the ship is there, let's go attack them!" Beckett said.

"We can't. If you didn't notice, they shot on our other ships from more distance than usual. It means they have more powerful cannons, and if we follow them, we will end like our other ships. Only Jones can attack them, counting on a surprise attack"

"Let's hope this Jones comes to us soon then" Beckett shouted, slamming his fist on the table. He hated to look like a fool, but those pirates destroyed his fleet easily. He wanted them all hung.

Meanwhile, on the _Dutchman_, Hammerhead questioned Jones.

"Captain, why have you taken an hostage?" he asked, confused. It was something they were not used to do.

"Because" Jones replied moving the tentacles of his beard, "this lassie here is no one else than Bootstrap's son's fiancé. And I bet he will more than willing to make a deal to have her back. Now go to your position and do not dare to question my actions again!" he snarled. Hammerhead went away silently.

Elizabeth was locked in the brig, where Bootstrap was.

"Who are you, and why has Jones taken you as hostage?"

"I'm Elizabeth Swann, only daughter of Port Royal's governor. I don't know why Davy Jones has taken me, I can only tell you that I was on the ship they attacked, with Captains Jack Sparrow and John Kevins and my fiancé, Will Turner"

"William? You're William's fiancé?"

"You know him?"

"Dear, I'm his father" Bootstrap said, tears coming to his eyes. "He didn't tell me he was engaged, when he was here" he ended smiling. "Congratulations"

"Yeah, well, we can't very well get married now, uh? I'm prisoner on this ship, and God knows if I'll ever manage to escape…" she spat, depressed.

"Will, please save me. I know you'll do your best" she thought before letting sleep take her, hoping it would result to be only a terrible nightmare.


	6. A Deal Made in Hell

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of "Pirates of the Caribbean", the only character I own is John Kevins.

**A/N:** We are still quite short on the reviews, guys...come on, I know you can do better than 3 reviews for 340 hits...

**Chapter 6: A Deal Made in Hell**

"So, Captain, what are we going to do now? Are we going to follow the ship and attack them again later?" Hammerhead asked.

"No. There's something more important. We can always kill Sparrow and Kevins another time, but first of all I want my heart back. They don't have it, so who does?" Jones wondered aloud. Then he concentrated. He could hear its beating, in a precise direction. Tortuga.

"Someone at Tortuga has it" he bellowed. "Come on, everyone at his place, we have a route"

Meanwhile, Beckett was growing nervous.

"Why hasn't he showed yet?" he asked. "Commodore, don't you think if he really could feel it he would have come by now?"

"No. I know he thinks Sparrow has the heart, so he's not been focusing on it right now. Once he finds out that Sparrow hasn't it, he will try to find it, and only then he will come"

Just at that moment, on the crow's nest, someone shouted.

"There's a ship on the horizon!"

Beckett and the Commodore went on the deck, and trough the telescope Norrington looked who was coming. Then he grinned.

"Lord Beckett, he's coming"

"Very well, then. Let's…" but the Lord couldn't finish the sentence, because he found himself pinned to the mast by Davy Jones himself.

"I know you've something that is mine" the captain of the _Dutchman_ said, waving his tentacles, and taking his pipe.

"Ah, Mr. Jones, yes, I guess I know what you're talking about…" Beckett said, trying to not show his fear.

"My heart! Where is it?" Jones bellowed. He was losing his patience.

"Well, I fear it comes with a price, Mr. Jones" Norrington said.

"Price?"

"Yes. You want it, and we will give it back to you, but not before you have helped us killing all the pirates of these seas"

"It's a long job" Jones said, trying to keep his rage in check.

"Yes, but it is your only way to have the heart. Otherwise, we will kill you" Beckett, who had by now regained his composure, said. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Aye" Jones said, extending his tentacle to shake the Lord's hand. "We have a deal. But, I'm not so keen to trust the two of you with something so precious as my heart. So, we have a deal only if the two of you come on my ship. Oh, you won't have to work or do anything, you'll just be there, how can I say…as a warranty for me"

Beckett and Norrington looked at each other, but in the end accepted. So they commanded their ship to follow the _Dutchman_, then they were boarded on it and closed in the brig, with Bootstrap Bill.

"I didn't know Jones attacked the Royal Navy ships too" Bootstrap said to them.

"We are not here as prisoners, nor has our ship been attacked. We've a deal with Jones, Mr…"

"Turner. William Turner Sr. But they all call me Bootstrap Bill"

"Ah, I see Miss Swann is keeping you company…what a nasty fate to be prisoner on Davy Jones' ship" Beckett mocked her. Elizabeth glared at him.

"Better to be prisoner here than to be a stuck up smartass like you" she spat.

"So, Mr. Turner, by chance, do you have a son called William?" Norrington asked.

"Aye. Do you have news of him?" Bootstrap asked.

"Well, we can tell you he's going to be hung for helping Jack Sparrow to escape"

"That is if you capture him" Elizabeth defiantly replied, while Bootstrap Bill looked at the two officers scared for his son. But then, noticing her determination, he couldn't avoid thinking that till Will had her on his side, things would go for the best. "Plus, if he's with Jack and John, capturing him won't be easy for the soldiers" he mused.

Soon later, Jones came down to see the two officers. He brought them in his cabin, to discuss the plans.

"So, gentlemen, where do you suggest we start in our little chase?"

"I would start sinking the _Silver Bullet_. That ship ruined our operation against Tortuga and sank most of our fleet" Beckett snarled.

"The _Bullet_. An interesting target, it is, and I couldn't agree more, because on that ship there are two people who I so much desire to see dead or serving on my ship. Captains Sparrow and Kevins, I believe you know them"

"Yes, we know them all too well" Norrington confirmed. "Although I thought Captain Jack Sparrow had been already killed when his beloved _Pearl_ had been sunk…"

"Yes, well, it seems that _captain_ Jack Sparrow has found once again a way to trick death" Jones said, his temper rising. Then he called Hammerhead and the two officers were brought back to the brig, while the _Dutchman _started its voyage on the _Bullet_'s tail.


	7. Final Showdown

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of "Pirates of the Caribbean", the only character I own is John Kevins.

**A/N: **Review count still on 3...come on guys, I know you can do better than that! lol Seriously though, this is not the way to encourage someone to keep writing...and of you hate my story, leave me a flame, but at least let me know! Ok, now that this is said, let's go on with the story, shall we? ;)

**Chapter 7: Final Showdown**

As the _Bullet _was quickly sailing toward Port Royal, where they hoped to find the heart, Will would pass more time than usual in his cabin. Kevins had told him he would be called if the need be, but for now weather was fine, there wasn't a battle to fight, so he could relax a bit. Will was grateful to the captain as he was so worried about Elizabeth that he could barely focus on his job on the deck, and that almost resulted in him dropping one cannon while they were lifting it up.

After that episode, Captain Kevins had excused him, although maybe having something to do would have prevented him from mulling over Elizabeth's fate all the time.

But it was not going to last. Suddenly the wind started howling against them, and the sky clouded. Will was called on the deck to help bring the ship trough the storm, but the captain knew they would not pass through it without fighting. He had sent Pintel on the crow's nest, to look behind the ship, in case something arrived, and made everyone else be prepared to fight.

He knew only too well that there was a big chance that the _Dutchman _was on their tail. And he was honestly happy for it.

"Time to close those bills opened way too much time ago" the captain thought.

And so it was. Soon the form of the damned ship appeared on the horizon, and it was constantly gaining on them.

"Not good" Jack said, when Pintel announced it. "John, not to put pressure on you, but what are we going to do?"

"Fight, of course" Kevins said, as it was the most evident thing in the world.

"Oh"

Will ran toward them. However he couldn't even speak that John did before him.

"Yes, young Turner. I know what you're going to suggest. They are faster, so why are we trying to escape? Let's fight, turning on the anchor, right?"

"Yes" Will said, surprised that his suggestion was so easily anticipated.

"Lad, I'm not captain of this ship for nothing. I've gone trough many battles, and I know what we can or can't do to win this one. Turning on the anchor is a good idea, but not useful this time. I understand you want to start the fight as soon as it is possible, so you can save your lass, but let's try and not rush things, savvy? After all we've got cannons on all sides of the ship, so there's no need to turn like that to shoot at them. Now, if you were so kind to send Gibbs to me…"

When the sailor arrived, John explained him his plan. "I know the _Dutchman _has deadly cannons on its prow. So, when you see them ready to shoot, you tell me, and we will hastily turn and engage them, avoiding those dangerous weapons"

"I like it. Simple, effective, easy to remember" Jack said, drinking his rum. John smirked.

Gibbs wondered if they would really manage to avoid those cannons, as turning the ship would request some time, but was ready to do as ordered all the same.

And so it was done. When he gave the signal Kevins turned the ship on starboard with an impressive rapidity, and while they were still in front of the _Dutchman, _completing the turn, he made the cannons on that side shoot, to keep the crew of the other ship preoccupied with avoiding their attack, so that they would not have the time to use the triple cannons.

They succeeded in the diversion, and then when the two ships were side to side cannons started to shoot on both sides. The _Bullet _managed to hit repeatedly the opponent, causing more damages than it suffered. Its cannons were, after all, more powerful. Jones understood there were high chances that his ship would be sunk, so he tried something risky. More than once he led his ship moving around the _Bullet, _from one side to the other, searching for an opening in the _Bullet_'s battery of cannons, but to no avail. He had to admit that captain Kevins had armed his ship well when he got hit twice by the stern cannons, something not even the _Dutchman _had. So he and his crew went on the deck of the _Bullet _and engaged Will and the rest of the crew before the damage to his ship became insufferable.

A cannonball fired from the _Bullet_ passed through the sides of the_ Dutchman_, right where the brig was, freeing Bootstrap, and the two officers, and the three of them immediately joined the fight, but leaving Elizabeth trapped.

Bootstrap wanted to free her but thought she would be safer away from the battle. He didn't, after all, know her well enough to know she was more than able to fight, and that his son had trained her in the use of the sword.

A cannonball from the _Dutchman_ hit the _Bullet_ just mere inches from the mainmast, blasting away the rail and some equipment on the deck. That was soon followed by the _Bullet_'s cannons hitting the other ship's prow and main masts, so that now there was just the stern one. The _Dutchman_ was effectively crippled, and would not be able to follow them if they managed to escape, but Kevins was not satisfied with that. He wanted it sunk and Jones dead.

On the Bullet's deck, swords clashed, and Will showed all his skill with a blade, taking two of Jones' crewmen, and avoiding their blows effortless. Then he started counterattacking, and with a circular blow managed to disarm one of his opponents, then he slashed him through his chest, effectively killing him, as he cut through his heart. The other one, Hammerhead, was quick to take his companion's sword, so now he faced Will double armed. The young man however kept his calm demeanour, and repelled every attack from his opponent. Finally he managed to kick him in the stomach, thus causing Hammerhead to lose focus that single moment in which Will cut his head.

"Not really fair, but this is war after all" he thought while looking around for someone who might need help. He saw his father surrounded by three opponents. He grinned seeing he was still alive, and seemingly fine, and threw the knife he had given him against one of them, hitting him square on the back, so that the half human creature fell on the deck.

The two officers entered the battle too, while Bootstrap saw his son, who had reached him and helped kill the two other enemies who were attacking his father, having by now realised where Bootstrap's loyalty really was.

"You seemed like you could use some help" Will teased him.

"I was doing fine, but thanks all the same" he said, while going to search some other enemy.

Around the deck the dead bodies were scattered everywhere. Captain Kevins was battling Jones himself, while Norrington was duelling with Jack, helped by Beckett.

Will noticed them, but decided to go and save Elizabeth first. He snuck on the _Dutchman, _and thanks to the days he had passed there he knew his way around the ship, so he reached the brig quickly. He spotted her.

"Elizabeth!" he called. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine" she answered him.

"I'm gonna take you out of here. I'm not blacksmith for nothing" he said, and with a couple of tools tried to force the door open, but he didn't succeed.

"The keys! Jones has them in his quarters!" Elizabeth suggested. Will nodded and left, entering the cabin with the organ. He searched everywhere, but to no avail.

"Are you searching these, lad?" a voice sounded behind him.

A guard was standing there, the keys of the brig in his not human hand. Will lost no time, and charged him, and with few blows of his sword managed to put him out of the scene. Then he went back to Elizabeth and freed her. The two of them returned on the _Bullet_ where the battle was raging. Bootstrap kept clashing swords with other enemies. Once he had reached Jack and the two officers, Will punched Beckett hard.

"Feel like duelling me, _Lord_?"

"Turner! With great pleasure!" Beckett answered, and so it began. The two of them moved around the whole deck, attacking and defending themselves, one moment one seemed to have the upper hand, but then the other would gain an advantage.

"Learned pretty well for being a blacksmith, have you?" Beckett mocked Will.

"I may be just a blacksmith but I'm a better person than you'll ever be, so I'm fine this way" Will answered, and managed to slice slightly the opponent's arm. However, previously Beckett had sliced him on a leg, so they were even now.

Few meters away, Jack and Norrington were clashing their swords furiously.

"I still don't get why you're so angry at me. I've always been on your side when you wanted to marry little ol' Lizzy there" Jack said.

"Who knows, maybe because you've got a "P" on your right arm" Norrington spat.

"Oh. Well, if you put it that way, I should be the one who's angry, because I was the one who's got his arm disfigured by that mark, don't you think?" Jack spat back, his sense of humour never lost even during such an hard battle.

With that he tried once again to slash the Commodore across his chest but to no avail. "You're quite good, you know"

"I'm a Royal Navy officer, Sparrow"

"_Captain! _Captain Jack Sparrow!" the pirate said, attacking once again.

Near the wheel, John and Jones were duelling, without showing tiredness but even without managing to overcome their opponent.

"You're tougher than I thought, Jones" John smirked. "Good, I like a challenge"

"A challenge? I'll show you a challenge once I've got you in my crew, Kevins!" Jones snarled.

"That is, if you'll ever have me in your crew. But I'm not inclined to acquiesce to you taking my soul, you know"

Blades kept meeting blades in these three duels, and it seemed like they would go on forever. But Will and Beckett were the ones moving around the ship more than the others, and they happened to pass by Jones and Kevins. This last one eyed the sack where the heart should be on Beckett's belt, and pushing away his opponent's blade, he rolled on the deck and managed to grab it.

"So, what are we going to do now, gentlemen?" he triumphantly said.

"That's not fair!" Beckett shouted.

"Of course it isn't, I'm a pirate" Kevins said, annoyed. "Never going to say something sane, are you?"

"Give me my heart!" Jones bellowed.

"Of course I will, Davy, but not before you go and sink the Royal Navy ship still in these seas. Savvy?"

"He already has a deal with us" Norrington shouted.

"Well, but you're not in a position to order him around anymore, _Commodore_" Jack said, taking that only chance to pass his sword through his enemy's chest, right through his heart.

"Neither are you Beckett" Will said, having taken the chance of the distraction and having disarmed the Lord.

"You swear to me you will give me my heart once I destroy that last ship?"

Jack nodded, but Kevins spoke. "No. I don't want you to destroy it, I'll do that myself. But, you have _Lord_ Beckett, and you already have a deal with them. Bring them in the open, lure them in a trap, and then after I've destroyed the ship I shall give you your heart. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, we do" Jones begrudgingly nodded.

However, no one noticed that the Commodore was still alive, and had his gun pointed on Elizabeth.

"I…wouldn't do…it…if I…was…in…you" he said. "Or…I…kill…her"

"Elizabeth!" Will shouted. Then he turned to Kevins. "Give them the heart, soon!"

John could see how scared the young man was, and her too, and sighed.

"Very well, gentlemen. I'll give you the heart, but you will give the girl back, and you will let us escape"

"And what if we don't let you escape?" Beckett sneered.

"I kill Jones, you kill the girl, but you still won't have defeated piracy, and you never will" Kevins simply stated.

Norrington pulled back the hammer of his gun, but Will was faster, and he threw a dagger his way, knocking the gun off his hand, where Elizabeth could take it.

"The roles are reversed now, uh?" she said, sneering.

"I never knew you to be one to sneer" Norrington said, before dying.

"Now, where were we?" Kevins said, playing with the sack with the heart. "Oh, yes. I reckon we have a deal, Jones. Bring me that ship, and the heart is yours"

So Jones and the few of his crew that still were alive returned on the crippled _Dutchman_. But Bootstrap remained on the _Bullet. _

Once they reached the last ship of the fleet, with Beckett's not so willing help they managed to convince the crew to sail toward where the _Bullet_ was. Three days after the deal with captain Kevins, the _Dutchman _returned with the other ship.

Looking at the telescope, John sneered. "They are here. Quick, everyone, ready the cannons. We've got two ships to sink"

Jack looked at the other captain confused, before what Kevins meant dawned on him. They would be sinking the already damaged _Dutchman_ too.

Will, who had passed that day to bond with his father, immediately stood up, and started working on the cannons with Gibbs and the others.

Soon the Royal Navy new admiral ship, the _White Lady_, was near enough for the _Bullet _to attack her, but not near enough to reply to the attack.

From the _Dutchman _Jones enjoyed the show, with Beckett, already savouring the feeling of having his heart again.

When the _White Lady _was sunk, he and Beckett moved to the _Bullet_ so that he could collect what was his.

"What is right is right. Here it is" Kevins said, passing a small sack to Jones.

The moment the pirate had it in his hand, he understood he had been tricked, but could do nothing because he suddenly felt death overcoming him. From the captain's cabin, Will emerged, his dad's knife safely planted in Jones' heart, while the "Devil of the Depths" could only whisper, "You don't play fair, Kevins"

"Pirate" the captain replied, smirking. "Now I believe we're even. I've not forgotten you killing my fiancé, Jones, and this is just the right retribution for that" he added then, his eyes cold and blazing. With a gesture, he commanded the cannons to shoot again, this time aiming at the _Dutchman. _The last thing Jones saw was his ship slowly sinking, his crew unable to avoid it.

Once the _Dutchman _had gone to keep company to the _White Lady_ on the bottom of the ocean, Kevins glared at Beckett, who had in the meantime been held by Gibbs.

"Lock him in the brig" the captain disdainfully said. "We'll get rid of him at the first deserted island we find"

Jack then went to whisper something to John, with his usual ample gestures and staggering. John grinned and nodded.

One day later, Beckett was brought on deck.

"You'll be Governor, Mr. Beckett. You should thank us" John said.

"Governor? Of what?" Beckett said, suspicious.

"Of that island" Jack said, pointing to a little piece of land in the ocean. "And now, walk the plank"

"I'm a Lord, you can't toss me in the ocean like this!"

"Stop me, if you can" Kevins dared him, then laughed loudly.

"At least give me a gun and a shot. Everyone who is obliged to walk the plank receives that!"

"I'm sorry to inform you that the rule you mentioned is valid only for pirates, and you, as yourself pointed out just moments ago, are not a pirate. Mr. Gibbs, maybe he would like an help…"

Gibbs smiled knowingly and stepped on the plank so that the vibration unbalanced Beckett, who fell in the water.

The _Bullet_ then started its voyage to Port Royal.

"Jack" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye"

"Isn't it the same island where Barbossa left us?"

"That it is, luv, that it is" Sparrow answered, taking a long swig of rum.


	8. I Thee Wed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of "Pirates of the Caribbean", the only character I own is John Kevins.

**A/N:** Well, the story is reaching its end. Hope you will like this chapter and the next one which will be the last. And if it not too much a bother for you, please review, so that I know what you think of it. Shouldn't be this difficult, don't you think?

**Chapter 8: I Thee Wed**

Soon the _Bullet_ reached Port Royal, and without Beckett and Norrington, Weatherby Swann regained his position as Governor, while Elizabeth and Will could finally celebrate their wedding.

This time no one was going to interrupt them, and Will was growing nervous while waiting for his wife-to-be.

"Hey, lad, there's nothing to be nervous about, ya know" Jack said, while drinking some rum. Both him and Captain Kevins had been added to the list of the guests, as well as the whole crew. They had all become part of Will and Elizabeth's lives more than the young couple could have imagined that faithful day they met Captain Jack Sparrow for the first time.

"You make it easy because it is not you who's going to get married in minutes" Will replied, wrapped in his elegant blue and gold dress, the same he had when he was arrested by Beckett's minions.

"He's right, ya know, Jack" Kevins intervened, adjusting Will's dress just a bit, then winking at him. "But just think that she loves you and you know it, lad, savvy?" he added then as an afterthought.

Soon enough, but for the groom it seemed an eternity, the wedding march was played, and everyone looked at the doors of the church, where the bride was making her entrance.

Will's eyes met hers, and he grinned, every trace of nervousness forgotten the very moment he saw her, beautiful as an angel. His angel.

She walked slowly down the aisle, smiling shyly at him, a bouquet of white roses in her hands.

The ceremony then started.

"We're here reunited to celebrate the union in the sacrament of marriage of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann" the officer announced. Then he proceeded with the ritual.

"Who gives this young woman away?"

"I, her father, do" the Governor said, visibly touched. His baby was going to get married, finally.

The ritual continued, till the moment of exchanging their promises.

"Will, Elizabeth, you may now pronounce your vows"

"Elizabeth, since the first time I've seen you I've thought you were an angel on Earth. Growing, we became the best of friends, but for years I hid my real feelings about you, because I was just a blacksmith, and you were the daughter of the Governor, so how could you love me back? But destiny brought us together, and through thick and thin our love lasted, and I dare to say it grew stronger. I know it has, on my part. So, I tell you once again, Elizabeth, that I love you from the deep of my heart"

"Will, as you remembered we grew close but there were still social barriers between us. I'm glad we managed to overcome them because I've loved you for a long time in secret, and it pained me to not be able to express it to you the way you deserved. I love you, Will, and I'll always do"

Then the rings were brought, and with trembling hands the two young lovers exchanged them.

"Elizabeth, with this ring I thee wed" he said, while gently sliding the ring on her finger.

"Will, with this ring I thee wed" she repeated, mimicking his actions.

"They're so cute" Ana Maria gushed, while Jack rolled his eyes. "Women" he muttered, earning himself a nudge in the ribs.

"Ouch" he said.

"Serves you right, mate" Gibbs grinned, while Kevins rolled his eyes at them. And speaking of eyes, Ragetti was desperately searching his wooden one, while trying not to create havoc during the ceremony.

"You'll pick it up later, now sit and be quiet" Pintel chastised him.

Bootstrap Bill instead was silent, enjoying his only son's happiness, at last. He had missed so much in Will's life, but at least he was there for this huge step.

Finally the ritual moved toward its end.

"Will, Elizabeth, I declare you husband and wife. Will, you may kiss the bride"

He didn't need to be told twice, and eagerly lifted her veil, claiming her lips in the sweetest of kisses, while thunderous clapping of hands ensued in the small church.

The banquet followed, and Jack was more than happy for that, because he could finally find something to drink. Something alcoholic, of course, although not his beloved rum.

When the feast was finished, they all reunited on the docks to see the crew leave on the _Bullet_, and it was not without an hint of sadness from Will that they said goodbye to the pirates, a kind of people they had been taught to despise and in this case had instead become friends with.

Once at their new home, a big flat the Governor had gifted them for their wedding, Elizabeth and Will finally let reality catch up with them.

"We're married" she whispered, looking at him grinning.

"Aye, we are" he said, spinning her around and making her giggle, something that always put him in the best of moods.

She then claimed his lips hungrily, and he complied all too eagerly. Never breaking contact they managed to reach their bedroom, and Will shut it behind them, just to be sure they would not be disturbed.

This time no one was going to rob them of their wedding night.


	9. Pirates At The Heart

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of "Pirates of the Caribbean", the only character I own is John Kevins.

**A/N:** this is it, the last chapter of my story...hope you've enjoyed it, also the ones who read without reviewing. I'm going to post another story soon about POTC, maybe even this night as I've got chap 1 ready, so if you want to stick with me...

**Chapter 9: Pirates At The Heart**

Some months passed since their wedding, and Will had become the owner of the workshop where he had worked for years, as Mr. Brown retired and left it to him.

Things were looking up for them as he earned quite well, and Elizabeth was rich on her own, although they used as little of her fortune as they could. They wanted to make things go well their own, so she started working too, something part time just to not be at home all day. It was quite boring, she must admit. She had never been the kind of girl who loved teas in the high society and things like that, even if her heritage requested her to go now and then.

But as much as things were going smoothly, Will felt something was missing. More than once he left the shop early and went to have a walk on the beach, looking out at the sea with longing. He had never thought about it before, but sailing was really beautiful, the occasional spray of salt water, the seagulls flying near the ship, the lulling of the waves at night…of course, there were perils out there too, and he had experienced quite some of them, but still, he found out he was deeply in love not only with Elizabeth, but with the sea too.

One night, he took the courage to speak what was on his mind, hoping his wife wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Elizabeth, there's something I've been thinking about. You know I'm more than happy about our life together, but I feel like I should be doing something else, not the blacksmith. I know, this is what I've grown to be, but…I admit it, the adventures we shared with Jack and the crew left a mark in me. I guess he was right when he said I would have to reckon with my pirate blood" he sighed.

She had already understood where he was going with that speech, but let him finish all the same.

"What I'm trying to tell you, Elizabeth, is that I feel I should be out there with them, on a ship, searching for some cursed treasure or things like that. I'm saying I want to go pirating with them" he said, finally looking her in the eyes, and finding such a different response from what he expected.

He had thought she would hate him for that, and would scream, or something along those lines, instead she took his hand, smiling.

"If this is what you really want in your heart, then I won't stop you" she said. "I'm going to tell you more, I'm gonna come with you"

"What?" he creaked out, shocked.

"Yes, I've come to realize I miss being out in the ocean too. And don't think I dunno about your little walks on the beach, because, unknown by you, I did them too, and more than once noticed you from afar. I yearn to be out there too, free and not having to be with those boring women I've to attend teas and social events with. Funny how both of us learned to hate pirates, and now both of us want to join them, uh?" she said, giggling.

"You serious?" he asked, grinning.

"Aye, lad" she said, in her best imitation of Jack. He couldn't help laughing at that.

"Sorry but it was too funny, I imagined you dressed like Jack and ordering the crew around…" he said, wiping the tears come to his eyes so hard had he laughed.

She joined him on the couch, and snuggled beside him.

"I guess we are, after all, pirates at the heart, and we can't escape our fate" she said, kissing him. "But, there's still one problem"

"What?"

"Where do we find them?"

"Elizabeth, haven't you learned anything on the _Pearl _and the _Bullet_?" Will teased her. "There's just one place where pirates gather when they are on land"

"Tortuga?" she said tentatively

"Tortuga" he grinned before kissing her.

"And how do we reach it?" she asked. He grinned.

"Mr. Turner, are you thinking about stealing one ship from the fleet?" she said, in a mock imitation of Norrington.

"No stealing, my dear. Commandeering. Nautical term. And no, I wasn't thinking about a ship. We're not good enough o lead it on our own to Tortuga. A boat, now that we can manage to use" he said, winking at his wife, and then holding her close.

So, next day they packed their things, just what really necessary, Elizabeth left a note to her father, who would surely not be happy but she honestly didn't care, and by night they snuck onto the docks and commandeered a small boat, slipping unnoticed out of Port Royal bay.

And this is how Will and Elizabeth Turner started their own pirating life, joining their old friends on the deck of the _Silver Bullet_, sacking, killing and sailing on the seas of the whole world.


End file.
